Memory cells utilized for certain applications, such as automotive and space applications, may be tested for obvious defects of non-functional structures, as well as latent defects, that are associated with functional, but unstable structures (e.g. a poorly formed contact). In some instances, specialized equipment may be used to externally expose these memory cells to extreme temperatures to identify defects. The equipment that exposes the memory cells to extreme external temperatures is expensive and can take a long time to heat or freeze a circuit using the specialized equipment.
In other instances, memory cells are tested via internal heating of the memory cells. For example, memory cells may be operated at high frequencies. However, with this technique the heating of the memory cells occurs mainly at the input/output region and the actual memory cells are not heated to a substantial degree. In another example, the memory cells may be adjacent to a heating element, such as a resistor. An array of memory cells is not heated uniformly using this technique. In still another example, memory cells may be internally heated using bitlines that have been added to serve as heating elements. The addition of bitlines to an electronic memory array may be costly in the amount of area needed on a memory chip to accommodate the number of additional bitlines needed to achieve uniform heating of the array to a specified testing temperature.